fmhistoryrainyyyfandomcom_pl-20200213-history
Steve Clark
Steven Thomas "Steve" Clark (born April 14, 1986) is an American soccer player who plays as a goalkeeper for LAFC in Major League Soccer. College and amateur Clark played soccer in the NCAA for the Oakland University Golden Grizzlies from 2005 to 2008. After red-shirting his first season, Clark went on to win the Grizzlies starting job in 2006, helping the side to back-to-back NCAA Tournament appearances in 2007–08. Clark won the Summit League's Defensive Player of the Year award in 2008 and was named to the All-Midwest Regional First Team. From 2006–09, Clark played with United Soccer Leagues Premier Development League Michigan Bucks, helping the PDL club to its first league championship in 2006, where he was named championship MVP, before falling on penalties in the title game the next season to Laredo Heat. In 2008, Clark helped the Bucks to the club's second regular season championship and first since 2000, en route to winning the Paul R. Scicluna trophy, awarded annually to the club's Most Valuable Player. From 2006–08, Clark also helped the Bucks to three-straight Lamar Hunt U.S. Open Cup appearances. In all, the Lansing native appeared in 75 matches over four seasons with the Pontiac-based side.1 Professional career Early career After finishing college in 2008, Clark was not picked up in the MLS SuperDraft. He went on trials with Real Salt Lake and with some lower division clubs, but was not immediately signed. In 2009, Clark signed with USL-1 club Charleston Battery. Hønefoss In November 2009, Steve Clark was offered a trial by Bradford City, but he eventually left due to inability to retain a UK work permit. Clark trialed with Norwegian clubs Stabæk, and Hønefoss BK, eventually signing with the latter after arranging the trial by calling the club himself.23 Clark was named first-choice keeper for Hønefoss BK after beating out long-time starter Thomas Solvoll. Clark recorded a 40-yard dash time of 4.51 seconds and recorded a vertical leap of 33 inches (86 centimeters).4 Clark led Hønefoss BK to promotion out of the Adeccoligaen into the Tippeligaen recording the fewest goals against in the Adeccoligaen in 2011.[citation needed] After the 2011 season, Clark signed a two-year contract extension with Hønefoss BK keeping him at the club until December 2013.5 Clark began the 2012 Tippeligaen season widely unknown by the Norwegian press, but he was named to the Best XI of the 2012 Tippeligaen season by TV 2, the largest sports channel in Norway. In addition, he was named Hønefoss BK "Player of the Year" by Ringerikes Blad and "Supporters Player of the Year" by Fosseberget supporters section.[citation needed] Columbus Crew SC Clark was acquired by Columbus Crew SC in a sign-and-trade deal with Seattle Sounders FC. The Sounders received a 2015 MLS SuperDraft fourth-round selection in exchange for sending Clark's rights to Columbus.6 Clark quickly earned the nod as starting keeper for Columbus. He played every minute of all 34 league matches in 2014, and was named as the Crew's defender of the year for 2014. Following the 2016 season, the Crew declined the option on Clark's contract.7 AC Horsens Clark signed a 6-month deal with AC Horsens of the Danish Superliga in January 2017.8 He started 17 matches during spring 2017. He left the club again at the end of the season.9 D.C. United On August 17, 2017, Clark returned to the United States again when he signed for D.C. United in Major League Soccer.10 Portland Timbers On August 17, 2018, Clark was claimed off waivers by Portland Timbers.11 Kategoria:Piłkarz